References
References for Destroy All Humans! (2005) * In the last newspaper clipping where it says "President Found Alive" in the bottom corner it says "Giant Lizard Sighted off Coast of Japan" this is a reference to Godzilla. * "Rockwell" is a parody of Roswell, New Mexico. * "Santa Modesta" is a parody of Santa Monica, California. * "Area 42" is a parody of Area 51, Nevada. * "Union Town" is a parody of Norfolk, Virginia. * "Capitol City" is a parody of Washington D.C, Virginia. * "The Octagon" is a parody of The Pentagon. * When scanning a human, he may think "I like Ike! He's no President Huffman, but he sure knew how to win a war!" 'Ike' was President Dwight Eisenhower's nickname, his slogan was 'I like Ike.' * The mission 'Destination Earth!' is a reference to the 1950 film 'Destination Moon'. * The mission 'Earth Women Are Delicious' is a reference to the film 'Earth Girls Are Easy'. * The mission 'Citizen Crypto' is a reference to the Orson Welles film 'Citizen Kane' * The mission 'Aliens Stole My Brain Stem!' is a reference to the Thomas Dolby album 'Aliens Ate My Buick'. * The mission 'This Island Suburbia' is a reference to the 1955 film 'This Island Earth'. * The mission 'Teenage Zombies From Outer Space' is a reference to the film 'Teenagers From Outer Space'. * The mission 'South By Southwest' is a reference to the 1959 film 'North By Northwest'. * The mission 'Foreign Correspondent' is a reference to the film 'Foreign Correspondent' of the same name. * The mission 'It's A Wonderful Armageddon' is a reference of the film 'It's A Wonderful Life'. * The mission 'Mr. Crypto Goes To Washington' is a reference to the film 'Mr. Smith Goes To Washington'. * The mission 'The Lone Gunman' is a reference to the 1956 film 'The Lone Ranger'. * The mission 'Attack Of The 50 ft. President' is a reference to the film 'Attack Of The 50 Foot Woman'. * Majestic is a parody of the Men In Black, made obvious when Pox refers to them as the "dudes in dark" and "men in... Really, really dark brown." The Men In Black were a mysterious government agency connected to aliens and U.F.Os. * There are several subtle references throughout the game to the Church of the SubGenius, such as the J.R Dobbs Building in Rockwell. * In reference to the book Flowers For Algernon, if Crypto scans a Mutant, he may think "Good Mouse Algernon... much... smarter... than.. Charlie..." * General Dick Armquist bears more than a passing resemblance to General Douglas MacArthur, down to his trademark aviators and pipe. * When scanning a scientist, he may think "I must not be late, they are waiting for me in the test chamber. Oh wait, wrong game." A reference to the video game Half-Life. * On one instance of scanning General Armquist's mind, he will remark about protecting his bodily fluids, and then repeat 'purity of essence' which is a reference to the film 'Dr. Strangelove Or: How I Learned To Stop Worrying And Love The Bomb'. * When scanning a scientist, he may think "Here I am with a brain the size of a planet, and I can't get lucky for my life!" A possible reference to the robot Marvin the Paranoid Android from The Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy. * If Crypto scans a worker in Area 42, he may think "I should go up to Jersey to see my Uncle Tony." An obvious reference to The Sopranos television series. * The only agent of Majestic whose name is revealed, with the exception of Silhouette, is possible to be shown when scanning random agents: "Agent Arbogast of Majestic is my name, and hunting Furons is my game. And the odd political assassination, but I don't like to talk about that." The name is a reference to Detective Arbogast from Alfred Hitchcock's 1960 film 'Psycho'. * When scanning a police officer, he may think "There's a screenplay in this... Yo, yo, yo Serpico. Oh wait, wrong decade!" a possible reference to the movie Serpico. * The fact that the Furons are not able to reproduce may be similar to the 1957 film 'The Mysterians', in which the titular aliens are also unable to reproduce from nuclear war effects. * In Rockwell, on a truck's front license plate it reads "Elvis", a reference to the rock singer Elvis Presley, who was very popular at the time this game is set. * During the boss battle in the final mission of the game, when Robo-Prez runs around the city, Pox says "He's running to that building! You know, the one with the statue of the guy, he's like Amish or something..." This is an obvious reference to the Abraham Lincoln Memorial. * All the Furon names like Cryptosporidium and Orthopox are based on real Earth diseases. * If you scan the mind of a town crazy in Santa Modesta, he may think "I hear the dolphins have made good contact with the extraterrestrials, I heard that one from one of the mice!" This is another reference to 'The Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy'. * At the time of the game's release, a music video was released for Sum 41 - Pieces. In the video, Cryptosporidium-137 is causing chaos at the Rockwell Annual County Fair. * In the Destroy All Humans! soundtrack, it includes remixes of classic songs such as Sh-Boom, Little Star and Chantilly Lace, all of which are from the 1950s, when the game is set. * If Crypto is spotted by a soldier, the soldier may shout "Heeeeere's Johnny!" A reference to the Stanley Kubrick film 'The Shining'. * If Crypto is seen by a farmer, the farmer may shout "Get away from her, you bitch!" A reference to the James Cameron film 'Aliens'. * Before President Huffman's speech, Crypto can find a group of scientists in front of the Whitehouse talking about a 'sequel' and saying how the next game will have ninjas. This is a reference to the game's sequel, Destroy All Humans! 2. References for Destroy All Humans! 2 (2006) * Carl Armstrong and Biff Aldrin are parodies of the real-life astronauts Neil Armstrong and Buzz Aldrin. * As this game is set in the 1960s, there are numerous James Bond references, including mission names and dialogue. * One of the British civilians in Albion may shout "Silurians! Someone ring the Doctor!" The Silurians and the Doctor are from the popular British sci-fi show 'Doctor Who'. Someone may also shout and mention the T.A.R.D.I.S which is also from 'Doctor Who'. * "Bay City" is a parody of San Francisco, California. * "Albion" is a parody of London, England. * "Takoshima" is a parody of Tokyo, Japan. * The mission 'Furon Loathing In Bay City' is a parody of the film 'Fear And Loathing In Las Vegas'. * The mission 'Where Have All The Flower Children Gone?' is a reference to the 1962 song 'Where Have All The Flowers Gone?' and a joke about the hippies in the game because hippies are also known as flower children. * The mission 'They Shoot Hippies, Don't They?' is a reference to the 1969 film 'They Shoot Horses, Don't They?' * The mission 'The Guns Of Alcatraz' is a reference to the film 'The Guns Of Navarone' * The mission 'No Pox, Please - We're British' is a reference to the farce, play and film 'No Sex Please, We're British'. * The mission 'La Femme Natalya' is a reference to the film 'La Femme Nikita'. *The mission 'From Russia With Guns' is a reference to the film 'From Russia With Love'. *The mission 'The Majestic File' is a reference to the film 'The Ipcress File' *The mission 'On Natalya's Secret Service' is a reference to the film 'On Her Majesty's Secret Service'. *The mission 'Takoshima Story' is a reference to the film 'Tokyo Story'. *The mission 'Revenge Of The Ninja' is a reference to the film 'Revenge Of The Ninja' of the same name. *The mission 'Dr. Go!' is a reference to the film 'Dr. No'. *The mission 'Our Man Crypto' is a reference to the film 'Our man Flint'. *The mission 'You Only Live 137 Times' is a reference to the 1967 film 'You Only Live Twice' and the fact Crypto had cloned himself 137 in the first game. *The mission 'Kojira Kaiju Battle' is a reference to the legendary Japanese monster Godzilla. *The mission 'Back In The U.S.S.R' is a reference to the song 'Back In The U.S.S.R' by The Beatles. *The mission 'The Siberian Job' is a reference to the film 'The Italian Job'. *The mission 'The Comrade Who Came In From The Cold' is a reference to the film 'The Spy Who Came In From The Cold'. *The mission 'A Hard Day's Fight' is a reference to the film 'A Hard Day's Night'. *The mission 'The Good, The Bad And The Furon' is a reference to the film 'The Good, The Bad And The Ugly'. *The mission '1969: A Space Odyssey' is a reference to the film '2001: A Space Odyssey'. *The mission 'Space: 1969' is a reference to the television series 'Space: 1999' *The mission 'Destination Moon' is a reference to the film 'Destination Moon' of the same name. *The menu screen bears a resemblance to the opening credits of the James Bond movies, with the classic silhouette against fire effect. *One of the hippies in Bay City may shout "beam me up, Scotty!" if he sees Crypto. This is the popular quote from the television sci-fi series Star Trek. *If a civilian in Takoshima spots Crypto, he may shout "mighty morphin' power aliens!" a play on the signature quote "mighty morphin' Power Rangers" from the Japanese television show Power Rangers. References for Destroy All Humans! Path Of The Furon (2008) * Just outside the Space Dust Casino, are movie posters on the walls. Some of the posters bear the cover-art for the first Destroy All Humans! game. * Los Paradiso is a parody of Las Vegas, Nevada. * Sunnywood is a parody of Hollywood, California. * Shen Long is a parody of Hong Kong, China. * Belleville is a parody of Paris, France. * Nero's Palazzo is a parody of the famous casino-hotel Caesar's Palace. * The director in Sunnywood bears a very strong resemblance in figure and voice to director Steven Spielberg. He even wears the signature hat Spielberg wears. * The Space Dust is a parody of The Star Dust casino. * The Sultan Casino is a parody of The Mirage casino. * Sammy and Faire are parodies of the famous 1970s singers Sonny and Cher. * Don Straniero bears a very similar character to Vito Corleone from the 1972 film The Godfather, particularly the way he speaks. When Crypto says "Orthopox... Orthopox... Is this how you show me respect?" it is very similar to the famous 'respect' quote from The Godfather. * The mission 'Always Bet On Grey' is a reference to the famous quote 'always bet on black' from the film Passenger 57. * The mission 'The Furon General Has Determined' is a reference to the Public Health Cigarette Smoking Act's message 'Warning: the surgeon general has determined that cigarette smoking is dangerous to your health.' * The mission 'He Never Has Two Cups Of Radioactive Waste At Home' is a reference to the Yuban Coffee commecial from the 1970s. * The mission 'What's Left Of Paradiso Stays In Paradiso' is a reference to the saying "what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas." * The mission 'Bring Me The Head Of James Grandee' is a reference to the film 'Bring Me The Head Of Alfredo Garcia'. * The mission 'Invasion Of The Body Morphers' is a reference to the film 'Invasion Of The Body Snatchers'. * The mission 'Close Encounters Of The Furon Kind' is a reference to the film 'Close Encounters Of The Third Kind'. * The mission 'Enter The Furon' is a reference to the film 'Enter The Dragon'. * The mission 'Fist Of Furon' is a reference to the film 'The Chinese Connection' (originally released as 'Fist of Fury'.) * The mission 'Cop Story' is a reference to the film 'Tokyo Story'. * The mission 'Tournament Of The Flying Guillotine' is a reference to the film 'Master Of The Flying Guillotine'. * The mission 'Revenge Is A Dish Best Served With Duck Sauce' is a reference to the saying "revenge is a dish best served cold." * The mission 'Oh, Where Has My Francodyne Gone?' is a reference to the song 'Oh, Where Has My Little Dog Gone?' by Septimus Winner. * The mission 'Attack Of The Cloning Lab' is a reference to the film 'Star Wars Episode II Attack Of The Clones'. * The mission 'Crypto Does Data' is a reference to the mobile-game Destroy All Humans! Crypto Does Vegas, an unofficial, non-canon sequel available only on old Samsung phones. * The mission 'Invasion Of The Jelly Snatchers' is a reference to the film 'Invasion Of The Body Snatchers'. *The mission A-Pox-Alips Now' is a reference to the film 'Apocalypse Now' *The mission 'The Burn Of The King' is a reference to the film 'The Lord Of The Rings The Return Of The King'. *While in Sunnywood, Pox and Crypto talk about a time when Crypto stole a shark model from a film set and replaced it with a much more advanced animatronic version. This is a reference to the robotic shark from the 1975 film 'Jaws'. *Like all other Furon names, Emperor Meningitis is named after a real-life Earth disease.